Noddy
Noddy's Toyland Adventures is a children's television programme that was broadcast from September 1992 until December 1994 on the https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/France_2 A2,https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PBS and https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BBC CBBC and again from 2002 on the France 2,PBS and https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Channel_4. It was produced by https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cosgrove_Hall_Films and was produced and shown in stop-motion animation. Noddy (TV Series) The show featured the most-memorable voice-acting talents of character voice-actors and television writers Jimmy Hibbert and Susan Sheridan (both of whom also worked on the UK version of The Little Polar Bear, as well as the later 'also Cosgrove Hall Produced' TV series Animal Shelf), with every episode of Noddy's Toyland Adventures being written by Julia and Chris Allen respectively during its broadcast run. It follows the adventures of Noddy a little wooden doll who lives in Toyland with his red and yellow taxi often trying to make sixpence or getting himself in trouble. His best friends Big Ears, Mr Plod and Tessie Bear are always ready to lend a hand, especially when he gets tricked by Gobbo and Sly the wicked Goblins. Whatever the situation the episode mostly ends with Noddy laughing and nodding his head which makes the bell on his hat ring. The show had some airtime in Canada and America as "Noddy" which featured the original segments redubbed with Canadian and American voices with live action segments that aired in between. The show was eventually moved back to the UK in 1999, this time as "Noddy in Toyland" (not to be confused with the 2009 show); it was decided to keep the original British voices, but the live action segments remained. Characters *'Noddy, The main character of the show he is a wooden doll who often nods his head, when he runs into trouble his friends are always willing to help him. He was voiced by Susan Sheriden.' *'Big-Ears', a wise, bearded Brownie who lives in a toadstool house outside of Toytown. He is Noddy's best friend and if Noddy has problems, Big-Ears is always kind to help his best friend. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert in the UK dub and Benedict Campbell in the US dub. *'Mr Plod', The Toytown policeman. He is a good friend of Noddy and thinks Toytown can't live without him. He sometimes blames Noddy for being in trouble and Noddy is always trying to be honest to him. He has a British accent in both the UK and US dubbed versions. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert in the UK dub and Benedict Campbell in the US dub. *'Bumpy-Dog', Noddy's constant companion. He is highly excitable and will rush at friends and lick them in greeting, but has sensitive feelings if scolded by Noddy or anyone else. *'Mr Wobbly Man', a funny little man who cannot lie down. He has a round base which he wobbles about on. He rocks back and forth to get around. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert. *'Master Tubby Bear', Mr. and Mrs. Tubby Bear's son whose sometimes naughty and mischievous. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert. *'Mr Tubby Bear', Noddy's next door neighbour. First name unknown. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert. *'Mrs Tubby Bear', Noddy's next door neighbour, it is clear that she, like Mr Tubby Bear are the superiors of Noddy, as if they are adults and he is a child, mainly because Noddy always refers to them as "Mr and Mrs Tubby Bear". First name unknown. She was voiced by Susan Sheridan. *'Clockwork Mouse', a toy mouse who often requires winding up. He's always taken things that don't belong to him. He also often gets into scrapes as a result of Noddy's misadventures, although the two are generally good friends. He was voiced by Susan Sheridan. *'Dinah Doll', a china doll who sells all kinds of everything in the market. She is a good friend to Noddy, and the two are always ready to help each other out. She was voiced by Susan Sheridan. *'Tessie Bear', A clever and kind teddy bear and a great friend of Noddy. If Noddy gets the blame, she'll think of a plan to prove it really wasn't Noddy who was playing tricks or stealing. She was voiced by Susan Sheridan. *'Mr Milko', Toyland's local milkman. He sometimes can be gloomy and sad, but Noddy's bell on his hat always cheers him up. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert. *'Mr Sparks', Toyland's handyman, who can mend anything. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert. *'Miss Pink Cat', a cat who is portrayed as a fussy and neat cat with a French accent and no patience for foolishness, even her own. She always bosses to Noddy to do something for her and doesn't like Noddy for being late. In the American dubbed version, she speaks with a Southern accent. She was voiced by Susan Sheridan. *'Mr Jumbo', an elephant friendly with Clockwork Mouse. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert. *'The Skittles', a family of bowling pins consisting of Mrs Skittle and her many children of various sizes. The Skittles are red and yellow in colour with black hands. They love to be knocked down, and even frequently run out in front of Noddy's car so he will hit them and knock them over. *'Little-Ears', Big-Ears' brother who looks just like Big-Ears, but his ears are much smaller. *'Bert Monkey', a mo *nkey with a tail that is so prehensile that it has a mind of its own, often stealing objects all by itself. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert. *'Martha Monkey', a mischievous tomboy but very silly and bossy to Noddy and making rude remarks always. She was voiced by Susan Sheridan. *'Sly and Gobbo', are goblins who are very mischievous and greedy. They always steal things like ice cream, coins or Noddy's car. They always play horrid tricks on Noddy. However, they always end up in jail after they have completed their evil schemes and are often found out by Mr Plod and sometimes Big-Ears. They were voiced by Susan Sheridan and Jimmy Hibbert in the UK dub and Catherine Disher and James Rankin in the US dub. *'Clockwork Clown', a toy clown who makes funny tricks. He stands only using his hands not his feet because he has 'fused' feet like those of a sea lion. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert. *'Mr Train Driver', train driver who drives the Toyland Express train. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert. *'Sammy Sailor', local harbour sailor. He was voiced by Jimmy Hibbert in the UK dub and James Rankin in the US dub. *'Mr Noah', lives on the ark with Mrs Noah and the animals. *'Mrs Noah', lives on the ark with Mr Noah and the animals. *'Noddy's Car', the yellow car with red decals which Noddy drives. It has a brain of its own and can talk to other characters with its unique sounding horn that says "parp parp!" List of Episodes #Noddy Loses Sixpence #Noddy and the Goblins #Noddy and the Naughty Tail #Noddy and the Pouring Rain #Noddy and Martha Monkey #Noddy and the Kite #Noddy's New Friend #Noddy and his Bell #Noddy and the Milkman #Noddy Gets a New Job #Noddy and the Broken Bicycle #Noddy and the Special Key #Noddy Delivers Some Parcels #Noddy and the Missing Hats #Noddy and the Useful Rope #Noddy Loses his Bell #Noddy Cheers up Big Ears #Noddy Goes Shopping #Noddy Borrows an Umbrella #Noddy Meets some Silly Hens #Noddy Lends a Hand #Noddy Finds a Furry Tail #Noddy to the Rescue #Noddy Sets a Trap #Noddy Has a Bad Day #Noddy and the Magic Night #Noddy and the Fishing Rod #Noddy the Champion #Noddy and the Warm Scarf #Noddy and the Golden Tree #Noddy Gets in a Mess #Noddy and his Unhappy Car #Noddy has an Afternoon Off #Noddy the Magician #Noddy and his Money #Noddy Borrows some Trousers #Noddy and his Alarm Clock #Noddy Buys a Parasol #Noddy Tastes some Cakes #Noddy the Dancer #Noddy and Father Christmas #Noddy and the Driving Lesson #Noddy and the Bouncing Ball #Noddy Tidies Toyland #Noddy and the Goblins #Noddy and the Magic Watch #Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm #Noddy and the Noisy Drum #Noddy is Far Too Busy #Noddy and the Artist #Noddy and the Singing Bush #Noddy Tells a Story #Noddy and the Nurse #Noddy and the Treasure Map #Noddy Gives a Birthday Party Theme tune song The show is fondly remembered for its memorable theme tune song which was sung by the Paul K. Joyce (The Composer of the theme and incidental music) and some Cosgrove Hall production staff members. UK VHS releases UK DVD release *The original Noddy series has never been released on DVD as of yet. However it is hoped that all episodes of the show could be released on DVD by Classic Media in 2015. The ideas for the cover for each release will be as follows, Series 1 with a red cover, Series 2 with a green cover, Series 3 with a blue cover and Series 4 with a yellow cover. Repeats Noddy has been repeated several times on BBC1 and BBC2 in the 1990's and 2000's, CBBC on Choice have also repeated Noddy from Series 1-3, beginning from the very first day on Monday November 29th 1999 after Tweenies at 7.20am, 10.20am, 1.20pm and 4.20pm, It was also broadcast at 7.00am, 10.00am, 1.00pm and 4.00pm Make Way for Noddy at Christmas 1999. It came on everyday for the first 7 weeks before taking a short break for Juniper Jungle and Oakie Doke broadcasting in it's place. It returned as a weekday regular on Monday February 28th 2000 at 7.15am, 10.15am, 1.15pm and 4.15pm and was broadcast at the same time on weekdays until Friday September 1st 2000, It returned to weekends on Saturday September 9th 2000 at 7.50am, 10.50am, 2.20pm and 5.20pm until Sunday December 10th 2000 before taking a break for a while before returning again on Wednesday 21st February 2001 at 9.20am, 12.20pm, 3.20pm and 6.20pm taking a break inbetween beginning Friday 4th May 2001 for Penny Crayon, Just So Stories, 64 Zoo Lane and Bill and Ben before returning on Monday July 23rd 2001 at the same times as before. Noddy finished airing on CBBC on Choice on Friday 28th September 2001 regularly although it returned at the end of the year to broadcast the 30 minute episode "Noddy and Father Christmas" which has been repeated three times, First time on Monday 27th December 1999 at 7.00am, 10.00am, 1.00pm and 4.00pm, Monday 25th December 2000 at 7.30am, 10.30am, 1.30pm and 4.30pm and Tuesday 25th December 2001 at 8.30am, 11.30am, 2.30pm and 5.30pm. Noddy continued to be broadcast on CBeebies in 2002-2003 showing Series 1-4 and returned in 2006 to broadcast Series 4 only. Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:Cbeebies Category:CBBC Category:Animated series Category:1990s Shows Category:Stop Motion Animation Category:1992 television show debuts Category:1994 television show endings